


Think about it tommorow....

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah,<br/>100% PWP,<br/>I just....<br/>I just had to write a Danny x Reader with him giving oral alright?<br/>Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think about it tommorow....

You grab his hand.  
"I swear to god Avidan, you're gonna make me fall apart one day."  
You both laugh a bit but as soon as he calms down he's slowly licking you.  
"Fucking god, Dan..."  
He puts his hand just above your pussy.  
"Danie-oh my..."  
You're not sure how or why, but him holding you down from there, felt a lot better than anything you've felt done by another person.  
"Mmph Danny fuck."  
He brings his head up a bit.  
"Talk to me baby. All the way through this, I want you to talk to me. I'm gonna do things to you that will make you speechless but I want you to somehow form words and talk to me. Got it?"  
You nod.  
"I love you."  
You smile.  
"I love you too."  
He spreads your thighs a bit more.  
"Open your legs as wide as you can."  
You do so.  
"Good"  
He nuzzles into your crotch.  
"Mn. Danny please."  
Finally he licks up from the bottom to the top of your pussy.  
"Danny..."  
You gasp it, as he smirks.  
His tongue moves around your clit,ending up sucking on it.  
"Fuck. FuckfuckfuckfuckDanny."  
It sounds like a chant and it feels like one on your lips too.  
"God damn, Danny"  
He smiles and lets his tongue move in a bit of a pattern over your whole pussy.  
"Yes. YesyesyesyesDanny...oh god Danny yesyesYES."  
He smiles and looks up.  
"Sounds like you're fucking prayin' to me."  
You laugh breathlessly.  
He continuously moves his tongue over your clit,knowing where you're the most sensitive.  
"Danny. Fuck, Danny."  
And suddenly two of his fingers are in you, using your wetness to help him move faster.  
"Danny. Fucking god Danny fuck. I am not gonna be able to handle this."  
He smirks and buries his fingers as far as he can.  
"Mn. Danny. Fuck. Fuck me. Please Danny. Make me cum. Make me fucking cum hard for you Danny."  
He starts moving his fingers in and out of you,pulling out almost fully and then fully thrusting back in, as well as doing just the right movements with his tongue and ends up sucking on your clit a little as you end up moaning like a whore and shivering intensely.  
And then,he experimentally curls his fingers.  
"Oh. My god. Danny hit that again. Please."  
He smirks and continues working on your clit.  
And then, he curls his fingers again and rubs full on multiple times against your g-spot.  
And god damn that is way too much for you and you cum, shivering and moaning so loud you're almost screaming, a mixture of his name and multiple different curses, most completely lost on you.  
As you're settling down,he moves back up to you and kisses you,and you taste your own cum on his lips.  
"Danny fuck that was...so good."  
He smiles and holds you close.  
"Oh, that was nothing."  
You smirk.  
"Really?"  
He smiles.  
"Maybe I could show you."  
You nod and put your head on his chest.  
"Maybe tomorrow, you can wake me up and fuck me senseless. Sound good?"  
He nods and you kiss him again, being pulled close by him.  
"I love you."  
He whispers it, like a curse said by a child.  
And as you're dozing off you whisper it back.  
No lies.  
He's not just a fuckbuddy to you.  
He's something else.  
But for now, you're tired and don't wanna think about it right now.  
You decide you'll think about it tomorrow.


End file.
